


When My Heart Was Demanding

by hunters_retreat



Series: Trope Bingo (Boys in Space/From another planet) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys in Space!, M/M, Past Lives, Remembering who they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared nodded and then Jensen did something he’d never done, not in all those lives.  He pulled Jared forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Heart Was Demanding

 

 

“I don’t know how you talk me into these things,” Jensen said as Jared double-checked the seal on the suit.  Neither of them had planned any EVA on this trip but something just wasn’t right and it was up to them to fix it.

Jared sighed as he pulled one of the straps on the EMU tighter.

“And how did you talk me into wearing this ancient thing?”

Jared was having a hard time looking Jensen in the eyes.  He’d do whatever had to be done to keep Jensen safe but the suit wouldn’t fit Jared and that was the only reason he was letting his friend do it instead.  Jared could do things sometimes, mostly when it involved Jensen in trouble, but his magic - if you wanted to call it that - didn’t work without direction.  He couldn’t wish the generators fixed or the air supply back on.  He could move things and change things but he had to know what he was doing.

“You’re doing it because you’ll be a hero and your name will go forever in the history books and you’ll be known as the man who brought together the warring human factions and got them to sign a truce.”

“If we can get the station up and running before anyone realizes it was sabotaged,” Jensen said grumpily.

Jared sighed.  “Yeah, if we can do that.”

Jensen touched Jared’s face and tilted it up until he couldn’t help but look at him.  “Jared, I know you’d be the one out there if you could.  I need you in here though.  You’re my computer genius, my tech wizard.  If I can get this patched up on the outside it’s up to you to make sure the inside starts working.  I’ll be fine.  You know that.”

Jared watched Jensen’s eyes for a moment and he couldn’t help but gasp as the hundreds of lives they’d lived flashed before him.  It all began in Britannia with him a squirrely looking lad destined to learn forbidden magic and Jensen as a higher-than-though prince who needed to find his humanity.  They fought battles together in one name or another and even now, as Jensen used his latest name they both knew who they were.  It was the first time since they’d originally met that they knew and neither commented on the lost opportunities they’d left behind in each life.

Jared nodded and then Jensen did something he’d never done, not in all those lives.  He pulled Jared forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  Jared opened to him and the kiss became all the repressed longing that had filled their nights since Camelot.

“Damn,” Jensen whispered against his temple as he pulled back.

Jared let out a broken laugh but Jensen tipped his chin up again and Jared stepped back, letting Jensen see the love and pride in his eyes, the faith that Jensen would get this done.

“We made the Round Fucking Table, Jared,” Jensen teases, saying the words for the first time.  “How hard can a space station generator be compared to that?”

“And when you come back we’ll find a way to bring humanity back together again.”

“And then, I’m tying you to a bed and not letting you up in this lifetime.”

“This lifetime?” Jared asked, letting himself lean forward to steal another kiss.

“Any lifetime here after.  You’re mine.  Don’t care if they call you Merlin or Holmes or just Jared.  We are bound together in time, bound to surface when humanity needs us.  If I can find any comfort in knowing the troubles we have faced over the years it is in knowing you have always and will always be at my side.  I love you no more now than I did then.  I just wish I had been able to say it, all the times when my heart was demanding it and I bit my tongue to silence it.”

Jared laughed softly.  Jensen hadn’t always been so eloquent but he learned.  Every lifetime he learned.  He was a soldier and a leader of men.  He was Jared’s rock and his everything.  He didn’t say the words, but let it show in his eyes, telling himself that he would have the time when Jensen returned to him.  Instead, he simply finished helping Jensen put the antiquated space suit on, remembering days of far more ancient trappings of metal covering his body, and answered, “My King, I always knew.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for my [trope bingo card](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/480519.html) fill for immortality/reincarnation and 's prompt of Merlin/Arthur and one getting strapped into a scuba suit. Well... I went space for my whole bingo card so their reincarnated spirits are strapping into a space suit. Hope that works for you :P


End file.
